


Day 24 - Roads

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Rest Area, Roads, honestly who even reads these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Just a short piece about Mulder and Scully out at a rest area.





	Day 24 - Roads

Mulder’s voice was a comforting sound that mixed with the cozy heat, the gentle motions of the car and the fact that she hadn’t really slept the night before, saw her gently nodding off to sleep as they drove the featureless roads that branched out along the countryside.

It was their normal. They spent more time in the car, on a plane, and traveling in general than they did at their respective apartments. It was only natural that Scully became good at sleeping in unconventional places. Her favorite place, (though she would never admit it) was Mulder’s shoulder.

When she woke up, the car was still, and Mulder was nowhere to be found. Scully sat up and unbuckled her seatbelt, her skin prickling with goosebumps at how quiet it was, despite the fact they were in a rest area. She slipped out of the car, and stretched, her eyes catching sight of the starry sky.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? In the city, we don’t get to see that but out here…” Mulder’s voice drifted from somewhere behind her. She turned to face him and smiled, walking over to where he was standing. He was smirking.

“Sorry I left you in the car, but you looked so cute resting there like that. Drool and all.” Mulder joked. Scully smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

“At least it’s wasn’t on you,” Scully quipped back. Mulder gave her a genuine laugh.

“You say that like I would be opposed to it. It’s an honor to be drooled on, by the wonderful Dana Scully.” He said, giving her a short bow. Scully put her hand on his face affectionately.

This was their normal. Rest stops at 4AM, laughs by the roadside, long conversations in the car. It was a life that she had grown used to. She hoped that if she had to give it up, it wouldn’t be any time soon.


End file.
